forever_lasting_summerfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Sebastian Williams
Austin is eighteen, originally from England. His father was his favourite person in the world until he went alcoholic and began to physically abuse Austin's mother. Austin, his mom and his little sister left while his father was at the pub, escaping to California and getting a house there. He has been overprotective of his mom and sister ever since. Personality Austin can be a very competitive person when it comes to sports. He will do whatever it takes to win, in terms of pushing himself to the limit, but will never turn to cheating. He says cheating is a losers' way to win, and if there is one thing Austin does not see himself as, it is a loser. Some people have found Austin big headed when they first met him. However, this is just confidence. This confidence can fade quicker than a cheater can run if a girl he likes is around. He may be a huge sporting winner, but when it comes to talking to girls that he kinda has a thing for, he just falls to pieces. Austin is a caring, thoughtful person that will do anything for his friends and family. He is funny and smart, but does not let his guard down. He had build a defensive wall around him which hides his true feelings from everyone, including his own mother. He is a vegetarian, but would never try and force this upon anyone else. Likes • Sports of any kind • Most types of music • His mother, little sister and friends • Parties • Camp • Summer • Fresh air • Being outside • Water (to drink and swim in) • Apples • The colours green and yellow • Daydreaming • Animals Dislikes • Silence • When he babbles over girls • His father • Chewing gum • Meat • Liars • Slutty girls • First impressions • A lot of rap artists • Coca cola Background Austin was born in England on a beautiful, 30th of May, summer's day. His family lived a pretty normal life. His father was a huge sports fan and taught Austin everything he knew. Austin loves it, all of it. Him and his dad were the closest you would ever see a father and son. As Austin grew older, he got better and better at the sports his father was showing him. He starting winning contests, but that brought nowhere near the happiness that was brought to him when his mother told him he was going to have a little baby sister. At the age of eight, Austin's little sister was brought into the world. It is where things took a turn for the worse. Austin's father became an alcoholic; he came home every night and hit his mother. Even at such a young age, Austin can still remember everything: the screams, the banging, the crying. It took a couple of years, but his mother saved up enough money to move the three of them out of the house before he was able to hurt one of the children. They left on a cold winter's night while his father was at the pub. They got on the first plane to California and set up a home there. Austin has been overprotective of both his mother and little sister since. Austin hated his father so much for what he had done, he stopped playing sports all together. It has taken his mother a couple of years to convince him it is not worth giving up something you love and are so good at because someone you love had let you down. Other Information '''Face Claim: '''Alex Pettyfer '''Roleplayer: '''Zoe